


Все наоборот

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Gavry



Series: Мини R - NC-21 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Они с Баки словно поменялись ролями – теперь Стив тот, кто стирает кровь и туго затягивает бинт, а Баки ему позволяет за собой ухаживать. И от этого перехватывает в груди.





	Все наоборот

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается анону, который так хотел, чтобы Баки откомфортили.

– Баки?

Стив отступает, позволяя другу ввалиться в тесную прихожую. Темно, но он все равно видит, как выглядит Баки, и увиденное ему категорически не нравится.

– Баки, какого черта? Во что ты вляпался, придурок?

Баки фыркает, потому что это его реплика, и именно с такими интонациями: во что ты опять вляпался, сопляк?

– Упал.

А это – реплика Стива. Это он обычно так отвечает, глядя исподлобья и прикусывая вздувшуюся губу. Ну ладно, потом разберемся. Стив хватает Баки за руку – осторожно хватает, мало ли – и тащит в комнату. К свету. На свету Баки выглядит еще хуже, чем в полумраке. Стив усаживает его на колченогий стул и, преодолев слабое сопротивление, заставляет повернуть голову. Кровь из носа. Кровь на щеке. Ссадина. Еще ссадина, прямо над верхней губой. На затылке… на затылке, кажется, шишка.

– Черт, Стив!

– Прости…

Стив чуть не отдергивает руку, но надо все проверить. Поэтому он продолжает. Шишка одна и вроде не очень большая.

– Тошнит? Голова кружится?

– Нет. Попить дай, а? В горле пересохло, сил нет.

Стив, метнувшись на кухню, возвращается со стаканом воды и миской льда. Обычно лед предназначается ему, а Баки, беззлобно ругаясь, водит холодной мокрой тряпкой по разбитому лицу, но сегодня почему-то все наоборот. Дождавшись, пока Баки напьется, Стив аккуратно стирает кровь с его лица – не так уж плохо, бывает и хуже, так что можно выдохнуть, – заворачивает в чистую ткань несколько кубиков и прикладывает к разбитой губе. Очень аккуратно, так, чтобы ни в коем случае не коснуться пальцами, потому что Баки больно, уж Стив-то знает.

– Не дергайся… Так что все-таки случилось, Бак? Кто тебя так? 

– Упал, говорю же. С работы шел, поскользнулся и навернулся… Дай сюда. 

Баки отбирает у него тряпку, слизывает с губ капельки воды – Стив невольно сглатывает, надеясь, что делает это незаметно – и прижимает лед к щеке. Смотрит прищурившись, словно проверяя, верит ли Стив. Стив, естественно, не верит. Баки вздыхает, морщится от боли и сдается:

– Помнишь Мэри МакКормик? Ну ту, рыжую? 

– С которой ты гулял на прошлой неделе?

– Ага. Оказалось, у нее есть типа жених. А у жениха – дружки… Но им тоже досталось, не переживай. 

Придурок. Какой же все-таки придурок! Стив хмурится и укоризненно качает головой. Баки пытается легкомысленно пожать плечами, но стонет сквозь сжатые зубы. Стив делает стойку:

– Где болит?

– Да все в порядке, Стив… Пара синяков… 

Стив снова не верит и, наклонившись, принимается расстегивать грязную рубашку. Баки, как ни странно, ему это позволяет. Под рубашкой все тоже плохо, хотя и лучше, чем боялся Стив. Он вспоминает, что делала мама, и начинает ощупывать ребра. Очень деловито и уверенно, хотя сердце бьется как свихнувшийся будильник и воздуха не очень хватает. Там, где нет синяков, у Баки такая гладкая кожа… И темная полоска волос внизу. Стив быстро проводит кончиками пальцев по животу – просто не удержался – и снова щупает, нажимая чуть сильнее. Баки отпускает несколько крепких словечек. 

– Терпи, сам виноват. Тут больно, да?

– А как ты, черт побери, думаешь?

– Думаю, у тебя тут трещина в ребре. К врачу надо… 

– К какому врачу, Стив? Денег нет… Само заживет. Сделай что-нибудь, ты же у нас умный.

Стив поднимает взгляд. Лицо Баки оказывается очень близко, и в затуманенных болью глазах мерещится что-то странное, что-то, заставляющее быстро облизнуть пересохшие губы. Ладонь все еще касается вздувшейся кожи, а под ней стучит сердце – или это шумит кровь в ушах? От Баки пахнет дешевым мылом, кровью и сигаретами. Баки смотрит на него, поэтому Стив берет себя в руки и выпрямляется.

— Перебинтуем давай хоть. Сейчас, подожди.

Бинты в верхнем ящике старенького комода, мама когда-то принесла с работы. Бинтов много, это хорошо. Там же, заныканная у самой стенки, лежит почти полная бутылка какого-то мутного виски, которую Баки притащил и попросил спрятать. Бутылку Стив тоже прихватывает и сует ее Баки. Тот, благодарно улыбнувшись, делает долгий глоток прямо из горла, захлебывается, кашляет и кривится от боли в ребрах. 

Баки стягивает рубашку. Стив опускается перед ним на колени, привычно удивляясь, как впервые – какой же он все-таки… Запомнить все до мельчайших деталей: широкие плечи, грудь, родинку над правым соском, старый шрам, уходящий под ремень. Впитать в себя, сложить в памяти, чтобы потом нарисовать его таким. Со всеми синяками и кровоподтеками. И смотреть, смотреть.

– Я сегодня у тебя переночую, ладно? – говорит Баки, когда Стив начинает бинтовать. – А то мои перепугаются, если я в таком виде домой… Ты же их знаешь. 

Стив кивает, не сводя глаз с ровно ложащихся бинтов. Ему кажется, что дыхание Баки становится чуть чаще и более поверхностным, наверное, от виски. Пальцы то и дело задевают кожу легкими мазками, и каждый раз Стиву приходится сделать усилие, чтобы не отдернуть руку… или не прижать сильнее, не провести ладонью по гладкой коже, не погладить вот тут… и вот тут… и еще ниже… Они с Баки словно поменялись ролями – теперь Стив тот, кто стирает кровь и туго затягивает бинт, а Баки ему позволяет за собой ухаживать. И от этого перехватывает в груди. Мысли путаются и мечутся в голове, но бинт ложится ровно: мысли отдельно, сломанные ребра отдельно, иначе в Бруклине не выжить.

– У тебя здорово получается, Стив, – говорит Баки ему в затылок. – Настоящий доктор! 

– Скажешь тоже.

Бинт заканчивается слишком быстро. Стив отстраняется, совсем чуть-чуть, оценивающе смотрит на результат. Бинт выглядит белым-белым на загорелой коже, перечеркивает грудь, плотно охватывает тело. Нужно встать. Пойти на кухню, посмотреть, что там из еды есть. Покормить Баки – он всегда голодный после работы. Поменять белье и постелить себе на полу… Но встать почему-то не получается. В комнате повисает густая, дышащая тишина, в которой Стив смотрит на белый бинт, а Баки смотрит на Стива. 

Стив проводит пальцами по перевязке – проверяет, не давит ли. Потом пальцы сами собой скользят ниже, туда, где кончается ткань и начинается Баки. От теплой кожи пальцы слегка покалывает, и вскоре это покалывание расползается по всему телу. Достигает самых кончиков ушей стыдным подростковым жаром. Стив знает: сейчас Баки его остановит, скажет что-нибудь, обратит все в шутку, он это умеет, и тогда все снова будет как раньше. Он почти хочет, чтобы его остановили, потому что самому не получается. Баки молчит, дышит все тяжелее и молчит. Почему? 

Баки молчит, и Стив смелеет. Трогает уже ладонью, гладит, нажимает. По плечу, обводя пальцами выпуклые мышцы. По груди над бинтами. По животу – Баки вздрагивает и Стив резко отдергивает руку, но в комнате все еще стоит тишина, и рука снова возвращается на теплую, чуть влажную кожу. Стив уже не может остановиться. Он не пил виски, но ему кажется, что он пьян, потому что Баки все еще молчит и дышит, позволяя касаться себя вот так . Гладить все смелее неумелой ладонью. Стив хочет спросить: а что, если я… Но он не знает, какими словами о таком спрашивают, поэтому просто прижимается губами над повязкой. Баки шумно выдыхает. Оттолкнет? Не оттолкнет? 

– Я просто… – бормочет Стив, трогая губами чуть правее, – просто… 

Баки поднимает руку, едва ощутимо прикасается к его волосам, разводит колени, чтобы можно было подобраться еще ближе. Стив истолковывает это как разрешение на «еще». Он никогда не делал ничего подобного и понятия не имеет, почему его так повело именно сейчас – наверное, испугался, когда увидел чужую кровь. Баки сильный, с ним никогда ничего такого не случается. Это же Баки! Он проводит губами вбок, потом опускается вниз. Вниз. Вниз. Вдоль нижнего края повязки. Еще вниз. 

Стив шумно дышит, глубоко втягивая в себя запах Баки – знакомый и в то же время новый, опасный, волнующий. Так пахнет Баки, когда он близко-близко. Стив целует синяк на правом боку, осторожно обводит полуоткрытыми губами по контуру. Баки тихо стонет, сжимает волосы Стива, его грудь под повязкой тяжело вздымается, и, наверное, надо все-таки остановиться, потому что Баки нужен покой и потому что потом все будет совсем не как раньше, но остановиться сейчас, получив молчаливое «можно» Стив просто не в состоянии. Он рисует тело Баки губами и пальцами, дует на сбитые костяшки, выцеловывает каждый дюйм кожи, торопясь запомнить: это – вот так. 

Баки выгибается. Живот вздрагивает под губами Стива. Окончательно осмелев, Стив накрывает ладонью выпуклость на брюках, нажимает. Если Баки не остановит его сейчас, значит… значит… Что значит, Стив пока не понял, но что-то значит наверняка. Баки не останавливает. Стив поднимает глаза, глядя на его лицо со вспухшими губами, расцарапанной щекой и наливающимся синяком под глазом, и задыхается от чего-то огромного, чего-то, что никак не умещается в груди. Ему кажется – только кажется, да? – что в глазах Баки он видит отголосок этого огромного и неуместного. Медленно, давая возможность остановить и остановиться, Стив тянет за ремень, расстегивает его, ведет вниз язычок молнии. 

– Стив, – просит Баки. Это «Стив, хватит» или «Стив, продолжай»? Пальцы замирают, ждут, потом снова двигаются. Молния оглушительно громко расходится в гулкой тишине тесной комнатушки Стива. Он пролезает туда, трогает, гладит, обводит подушечками пальцев большое и твердое. Очень хочется посмотреть – какой у Баки, когда стоит? И потрогать хочется, сжать как следует – так же ощущается в руке, как свой, когда Стив думает о Баки? В последнее время только о Баки, да… Стив раздвигает расстегнутые брюки в стороны, прижимается лицом, ошалев от собственной смелости, елозит носом. Баки наверху стонет протяжно, разводит бедра еще шире – значит, можно? Значит, Баки не против? Стив стягивает штаны вниз – это тоже можно?

– Сти-иви… 

На «не надо, Стиви» это точно не похоже, поэтому Стив сжимает член Баки сквозь натянутую ткань трусов. Тот шипит сквозь сомкнутые зубы и еле слышно ругается. Стив сжимает сильнее, а потом целует. Прижимается губами к влажной ткани, проводит по мокрому языком, втягивает головку в рот, слегка прикусывает через трусы. Баки подается вперед, осторожно кладет ладони на затылок Стива, путается пальцами в волосах. Стонет. Стив не очень хорошо представляет себе, что нужно делать и как делать это правильно, но, с другой стороны – Баки явно нравится. Даже опыта Стива – которого вообще-то нет – хватает, чтобы понять. 

Больше всего ему хочется пойти дальше. Сдернуть с Баки трусы и взять в рот уже по-настоящему. Поцеловать головку, лизнуть, засунуть себе в рот как можно глубже… Но на это его внезапной смелости все-таки не хватает, поэтому приходится обойтись тем, что есть. Хотя ему и так достаточно – тут от одного запаха можно спятить, и от того, как тяжело дышит Баки, и как стонет, когда Стив сдавливает губами, и как гладит по волосам. Потом Стив решает, что это вполне может быть первый и последний раз, так что надо хотя бы посмотреть, и все-таки стаскивает трусы. Смотрит, закусив губу до боли – красиво. Он никогда не думал, что чужой торчащий член – это настолько красиво… Стив осторожно прикасается, ведет пальцами вниз, берет в ладонь, чуть сжимает, и пальцы вдруг заливает теплым и липким. Баки, выругавшись, дергает его с колен, целует в губы. Во рту перемешивается вкус крови, виски и еще чего-то, но анализировать и запоминать сейчас некогда, потому что Баки целует так жадно и так горячо, а рука его опускается Стиву между ног и гладит там, сжимает, снова гладит. Ничего больше он сделать просто не успевает – Стиву сейчас хватает и этого. 

Он вцепляется в плечи Баки, пытаясь хоть немного успокоить разбежавшееся сердце. Баки прижимает его к себе. Стив пытается помнить, что Баки, вообще-то, вроде как сегодня досталось и надо бы с ним поосторожнее, но получается не очень. Слишком близко. Так близко, что слышно каждый хриплый вздох. 

– Надо переодеться, – говорит наконец Стив. – Я поищу что-нибудь. И поесть…

Баки молчит и не торопится его отпускать. Стиву становится не по себе.

– Я все испортил, да? Не надо было…

– Я просто не знал, что ты… – отзывается Баки эхом, и они смотрят друг на друга, словно не очень понимая, что происходит и что теперь делать. 

– Я, наверное, и сам не знал.

Баки серьезно кивает и наконец выпускает Стива. Тот встает. Надо и правда переодеться, найти Баки какие-нибудь подходящие штаны, застирать испачканное в тазу на кухне, чтобы до завтра высохло. 

Баки ловит его за руку, снова притягивает к себе и целует, на этот раз очень нежно и совсем легко, но Стив откуда-то знает, что после именно этого поцелуя все изменится. До него все можно было забыть, замести в дальний угол и сделать вид, что ничего не было, а пятно на штанах как-то само получилось, а после - уже не выйдет. Так не целуют… друзей. Кого целуют так, Стив пока не уверен.


End file.
